Mi nombre es Zara
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: Nadie nunca se ha preguntado como fue la vida de la hija de Zuko y Mai, entra y mira toda una vida llena de diferentes sentimientos. Este fic participa en el reto "Descendientes" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Hola como han estado, generalmente trabajo con tokka y kattaang, pero hoy me puse un nuevo reto y escribiré sobre el resultado de Maiko.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "descendientes" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Y bueno aquí vamos.**

Cuando Mai mi madre, partió esa noche del palacio del señor del fuego enfadada, frustrada y probablemente separada del señor del fuego Zuko mi padre, debido a que el guardaba muchos secretos, el no perdió tiempo y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a la dura, fría y callada mujer. Él envió un escuadrón de búsqueda para traerla de vuelta a sus brazos, finalmente cuando la encontraron mi padre lloro y le hizo saber lo mucho que la quería y lo que verdaderamente necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera darse cuenta de sus errores y no lo viera como la misma perfección tal y como lo hacían todos en ese palacio. Ella acepto y 5 años después mi padre le pidió la mano a mi madre y un año y medio después ella estaba embarazada de mí, mi nombre es Zara y soy la heredera al trono de la nación del fuego

Soy mediana y delgada con piel blanca pálida como la de mi madre, mis ojos son de color ámbar como los de mi padre, mi cabello es largo y sedoso como el de ambos, mi nariz es de rasgos finos y mis labios son realmente pulidos. Mi historia empieza en el palacio, un lugar lleno de normas y reglas que seguir y aumentan cuando en un futuro toda una nación estará en tus manos, la educación es de las más avanzadas y tengo profesores privados, ya que mi padre piensa que es peligroso ir a un lugar con tanta gente que podrían hacerme daño, es irónico porque me hace más daño la soledad de este lugar, pero tengo amigos el problema es que viven en otras naciones ya que son los hijos de los amigos de mis padres, una vez todos vinieron de visita y conocí a Toph, me la lleve de lo mejor con ella y con sus hijas que son muy graciosas, el punto es que su historia me recuerda a la mía así que le pedí consejos, ella simplemente me dijo que mi padre solo quería lo mejor para mí y de lo único de lo que me tenía que preocupar era el hecho de que ellos me amaban y lo sé, soy consciente de que lo hacen, me lo demuestran siempre con abrazos, besos, caricias y todo lo que una niña de once años puede pedir y simplemente mi vida es perfecta sin importar que tenga que estudiar mucho y jugar poco.

Tres años después yo ya tenía 14 e iba caminando por el pasillo que da al salón del trono cuando escuche unos gritos.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE ELLA?- le grito mi madre a mi padre a punto de caer las lágrimas.

-Mai cálmate, ¿qué quiere quién?- le respondió mi padre confundido.

-pues ella, la tonta guardiana de la puerta de nuestra habitación…Suki- le dijo mi madre ya volviendo a sus cabales.

No creí lo que mis oídos habían escuchado ellos dos estaban peleando y por culpa de la tonta guerrera kyoshi que cuidaba la tonta puerta, no dejaría que una cualquiera acabara con la relación de mis padres, además ella ya tiene a un hombre, yo no sé si será casada pero novio si tiene y la hare pagar caro por crear estas discusiones.

Dos semanas después los amigos de mis padres y sus hijos vinieron de visita y decidí que pondría mi plan en acción, cuando llegaron me dirigí hacia ellos y como se trataba de importantes personas me incline respetuosamente pero inmediatamente Toph me dijo que no me preocupara que no los tenía que saludar así y yo simplemente sonreí era como un descanso, salude a todos y tome la mano de Toph y le dije que viniera conmigo y ella acepto.

-oye tengo que decirte algo- le dije yo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa pequeña honora?- me dijo ella burlonamente.

Honora es el apodo que me dan los amigos de mis padres ya que cuando mi padre estaba joven solía hablar mucho sobre su honor y de cómo lo perdió y de cómo lo recuperaría, se me hace gracioso ya que siempre que me llaman así en frente de el puedo ver como hace un puchero muy divertido.

-bueno lo que pasa es que hay una guardiana que está causando problemas- le dije yo seriamente.

-¿así? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?- me dijo ella.

-está causando discusiones entre mis padres- le dije yo agachando la cabeza.

-¿enserio? Y ¿de quién se trata?- me pregunto ella.

-pues de…. Agh como se llamaba…..así ¡Suki!- le dije yo a ella y su mirada se endureció.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo ella preocupada.

-pues a que hace unas semanas los escuche discutiendo, y mi madre culpaba a esa chica por estarlos separando- le dije recordando todo lo sucedido.

-creo que eso es algo en lo que no te debes meter Honora- me dijo ella colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-pero ¿y si se separan?, no lo aguantaría- le dije a punto de llorar.

-no te preocupes, hablare con ellos si quieres, pero no olvides que lo más importante es que ellos dos se aman y a veces discutirán porque eso es inevitable pero jamás dejaran de amarte a ti, estoy segura- me dijo ella.

-está bien, gracias- le dije yo colocándome de pie.

-de nada, todo estará bien- me dijo ella parándose y yéndose, yo me fui a hablar con sus hijas y con Kya.

Efectivamente todo salió bien y ellos no tuvieron más problemas y la solución fue echar a la guerrera, me sentí feliz y podía estar tranquila.

Un año después a mis quince años conocí a un chico llamado Kazu que tenía 17, era de piel morena, alto y fuerte, sus ojos eran de color dorado y prendían cualquier lugar con solo mirarlos, él era impresionante; era amable, cordial, respetuoso y muy divertido, todo lo que yo podía pedir. Era el hijo de unos nobles y por lo tanto me dejaban juntarme mucho tiempo con él y paso el tiempo y se volvió mi mejor amigo, creía que lo que sentía por él era el afecto normal que le tiene un amigo a otro, pero descarte esa teoría cuando empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que estaba con él, era como la sensación de que tenía mariposas-grillo por dentro y eso me preocupaba así que decidí preguntarle a mi madre.

-oye mamá, creo que estoy enferma- le dije yo acostándome con ella en la cama.

-¿así que es lo que sientes?- me dijo preocupada.

-no lo sé, es como un cosquilleo en la panza y me molesta seguido- le dije mirándola.

-¿enserio? Y ¿Cuándo lo sientes?- me pregunto ella.

-cuando estoy con Kazu, debe ser su nuevo perfume- le dije.

-no creo que sea eso- me dijo con tono pícaro.

-¿a no? Y ¿entonces qué es?- le dije confundida.

-solo creo que tal vez la pequeña de mamá está enamorada de Kazu- me dijo riéndose, lo cual no hacía muy seguido

-¡ ¿Qué? ¿Soy víctima del amor?!-pregunte alarmada.

-creo que sí, no te preocupes, es normal- me dijo ella.

-está bien- le dije no tan segura.

Muchos momentos y sentimientos vinieron con esta nueva etapa de mi vida como, sonrisas, alegrías, tristeza, lágrimas, orgullos, inseguridades y preguntas como: ¿le pareceré linda? ¿Le gustare? ¿Se fijara algún día en mí? Ya no lo soportaba así que un día debajo de un árbol cuando iba a atardecer le hice una pregunta demasiado directa para mi gusto.

-¿oye, sientes algo por mí?- le dije esperando un sí de respuesta.

-no entiendo, ¿sentir que por ti?- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-sabes a lo que me refiero y quiero que me respondas- le dije.

-está bien, no te enojes- dijo él.

-no estoy enojada-le dije haciendo puchero.

-te ves tan linda cuando haces pucheros-me dijo el riéndose.

-¿Qué dijiste? Esto es serio- le dije claramente.

-lo sé y por eso te respondo que si siento algo por ti- me dijo.

-sabes que me refiero a que si te gusto-le dije.

-por eso te estoy diciendo que sí, no soy tonto-me dijo.

-¿enserio?-le pregunte incapaz de creérmelo.

-sí, mira te lo demuestro- él dijo.

Me tomo por sorpresa y fue como si hubieran fuegos artificiales, el tomo mi rostro y junto sus labios con los míos, era perfecta la fusión de respiraciones y sabores que teníamos en ese momento y creí que era un sueño, del que jamás me hubiera gustado despertar pero lastimosamente se nos acabó el aire y el me hizo una pregunta.

-¿entonces vas a ser mi novia?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-creo que sí, tienes la suerte de tener a la princesa de novia- le dije yo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Los años pasaron y maduramos juntos como novios, después de todo lo nuestro era especial y juntos nos dimos nuestro primer beso y extrañamente el agrado a mi madre y a mi padre lo cual me parece genial y así el tiempo pasa volando hasta que yo tenía 25 y el 27, ya llevábamos 10 años de novios y el me llevo a un árbol, para ser específicos ese mismo árbol en el que nos volvimos novios, fuimos con la excusa de un picnic, pero la verdadera intención me gusto más.

Se arrodillo frente a mí y me dijo:

-Zara princesa de la nación del fuego y no solo de la nación sino de mi corazón, son muchos los años que hemos pasado juntos y compartido lindos momentos, me has llenado de alegrías y sonrisas, iluminando mi vida por completo y te doy las gracias, por eso hoy en este árbol donde comenzó todo te digo que quiero ser más que tu novio, quiero ser….tu esposo, para amarte y respetarte por siempre y para siempre, porque no imagino una vida sin ti y este collar con esta bella joya no se puede comprar al brillo y belleza de tus ojos pero lo intenta y por eso te digo hoy ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-me dijo él y yo a este punto ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-por supuesto que sí, te amo-le dije y salte a sus brazos y nos dimos un beso tan largo como nuestro amor.

Nuestro matrimonio fue el momento más bello de mi vida, ahí se encontraban nuestros familiares y amigos acompañándonos para hacer este día más especial, la ceremonia fue dada por el mismo avatar y nuestra luna de miel fue en la isla Ember en la vieja casa de la familia y esa noche dimos el paso más profundo de nuestra relación.

Un año después yo estaba embarazada de mi hijo Zujin y mi esposo y yo no podríamos ser más felices, vivíamos en el palacio con mi padre y madre, lastimosamente por esos días falleció mi tío-abuelo Iroh, me dolió ver a mi padre así, ya que después de todo él era como su padre, eran momentos difíciles para la familia pero juntos los logramos superar.

Nueve meses después nació mi hijo, era de piel blanca, ojos dorados, cabello oscuro, nariz como la de su padre y labios como los míos, toda la nación estaba de gozo por un nuevo nacimiento en la realeza, los ánimos estaban calmados y felices, después de todo eran buenos tiempos para nuestro hogar, mi madre me dijo que si podía cargar al bebe y le dije que sí.

-estás muy emotiva madre- le dije.

-es que ahora soy abuela- me dijo a punto de llorar.

-sí, creo que si- le dije sonriéndole.

-sabes ya estoy muy vieja- me dijo.

-no estás tan vieja, tienes 55 años, eres una abuela muy joven- le dije yo consolándola.

-si todavía te ves muy joven amor- dijo entrando mi padre.

-ya dejen de decir tonterías y vengan aquí- dijo mi madre atrayéndonos a todos a un abrazo.

-estas muy rara hoy Mai- le dijo mi padre.

-sí, mejor aprovecha- le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-yo mejor me voy a donde Kazu- dije tomando al bebe.

Estos fueron años de pura paz y prosperidad para todos y era el día del décimo cumpleaños de mi vida y todos estábamos reunidos para celebrar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! gritamos todos juntos cuando el apago las velitas de su pastel.

-pide un deseo- le dije yo.

-está bien, deseo que la paz dure mucho tiempo- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-sabes que te amamos- le dijo mi padre.

-sí, lo sé-dijo el dándole un abrazo.

-¿te estas divirtiendo campeón?- le pregunto Kazu.

-si papá me estoy divirtiendo mucho con los juguetes que me regalaron- dijo él.

-pero sabes que los tienes que compartir con tus amigos- le dije.

-por supuesto que si mamá- dijo el antes de salir corriendo.

Él era un niño excepcional preparado para todos los retos y yo estaba orgullosa de él.

Cinco años después mi padre decidió que era hora de dejar el cargo de Señor del fuego y que me lo daría a mí, ya que él estaba muy anciano para seguir.

-pero tú todavía puedes gobernar- le dije.

-sabes que eso no es cierto, y tu estas más que preparada para asumir el cargo- dijo el tomándome una mano.

-necesitare de tu ayuda- le dije.

-y no dudes que la tendrás siempre- dijo él.

El día de la coronación todo el palacio y las afueras de él estaban llenas de personas que vienen a ver a la nueva señora del fuego, osea a mí, respiro hondo y doy un paso al frente y me arrodillo hacia la multitud para afrontar lo que toda mi vida ha sido mi destino, estudie, trabaje y aprendí durante mis 37 años de vida a ser una buena líder y eso es lo que le quiero demostrar a todos hoy.

-Zara princesa de la nación del fuego, hoy darás un paso más al poder y estarás justo en el puesto más importante de todos, el de señor del fuego y tu padre, los demás y yo confiamos en que estas preparada y tomaras decisiones correctas que llevaran a nuestro país a un sendero de paz, armonía y progreso- dijo el sacerdote encargado de mi coronación.

Y a este punto yo ya estaba sudando, después de un montón de actos tradicionales típicos de un día como este el sacerdote empezó a decir las palabras que estaba esperando escuchar.

-¿Zara, juras prometer guiar a la nación en buenos pasos, seguir con las tradiciones, honrar a señores del fuego pasado, respetar, no abusar de tu poder y dar la vida por tu país? –me pregunto él.

-yo lo juro-dije mientras me levantaba y recibía al corona.

-hoy te declaro, Zara la primera mujer que posee el cargo de señor del fuego- termino de decir él y los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo en el palacio ya me esperaban mis padres, mi esposo y mi hijo.

-esa corona te queda de maravilla amor-bromeo Kazu.

-si te sienta muy bien, combina con tus ojos- me dijo mi padre.

-estoy tan orgullosa de ti- me dijo mi madre.

-lo sé- le dije sonriéndole.

-¿no me vas a decir nada hijo?-le pregunte a Zujin.

-está bien, te felicito mamá- me dijo el mientras me abrazaba.

-te amo- le dije.

-yo también- me dijo él.

Fueron 55 años los que goberné y en ese tiempo mi hijo se enamoró, se casó, y tuvo un hijo que es mi nieto Kuzi que es un amor y me saca bastantes sonrisas, también a mis padres los perdí, mi vida estuvo llena de buenos y malos momentos como la de cualquier otra persona, mi esposo desarrollo una enfermedad que lo ha estado matando poco a poco y estoy aquí al frente suyo al lado de mi hijo esperando la hora de que deje de sufrir, amo a mi esposo pero no puedo seguir soportando verlo así.

-amor ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-me pregunto él.

-porque no te pienso abandonar-le dije yo suavemente.

-gracias, pero creo que llego la hora de partir-me dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes por mí, sé que estarás conmigo siempre ¿no es así?-le dije yo también con lágrimas.

-adiós Zara, siempre te amare-me dijo el antes de cerrar sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

De inmediato una lagrima cayo de mis ojos y mi hijo me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien.

Fueron 2 años los que pasaron hasta que yo enferme gravemente, me encontraba en una cama acostada al lado de mi hijo, mi nuera y mis nietos.

-creo que llego la hora-le dije a mi hijo.

-está bien mamá-me dijo él.

-los amo a todos-le s dije.

-mamá, te voy a extrañar-me dijo el con lágrimas.

-no te preocupes, siempre tu padre y yo estaremos contigo-le dije.

-gracias por todo mamá-me dijo él.

-de nada y te amo-le dije yo.

-yo también mamá-me dijo él.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos para ir a donde mi esposo, que me estaba esperando en el otro lado.

**Bueno comenten como quedo y saludos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de pasar por mi fic**

**Besos Tokkafangirl. **


End file.
